The University of Michigan Multipurpose Arthritis and Musculoskeletal Diseases Center (UM-MAC) will provide the leadership and environment necessary to coordinate the multiple resources of the University of Michigan in support of arthritis-related research, education and patient care. This will be accomplished by a broad-based, inclusive approach that crosses traditional clinical and scientific boundaries. The Center involves over 100 faculty members from multiple departments and schools of The University of Michigan who have made substantial commitments to the support of arthritis-related programs. The leadership of the Center will foster collaboration between individual investigators and programs, closely monitor progress in UM-MAC funded research projects and cores, organize comprehensive educational programs, and ensure that the UM-MAC is responsive to the needs of the community. The UM-MAC is divided into two major components: 1) the Biomedical Research Division; 2) the Education, Epidemiology and Health Services Research Division; both supported by the administrative unit. Within the Biomedical Research Division the six major scientific programs are: 1) Genetic Mechanisms, 2) Immunobiology, 3) Mechanisms of Tissue Destruction, Repair and Aging, 4) Development and Application of Imaging Techniques, 5) Orthopedics and Biomechanics, and 6) Organogenesis. In support of these major programs, funding is requested for none core facilities: 1) Flow Cytometry Core, 2) Hybridoma Core, 3) Molecular Biology Core, 4) Protein Structure and Design Core , 5) Biomechanics and Image Processing Core, 6) Biostatistics Core, 7) Transgenic Animal Core, 8) Vector Core and 9) DNA Sequencing Core. Three Developmental and feasibility projects are proposed for funding in years one through three, representing novel approaches to questions in the areas of immunology and musculoskeletal organogenesis. Additional funds are requested for developmental and feasibility projects to be competitively awarded during years three and four. Within the Education, Epidemiology and Health Service Research Division, there are four major programs, 1) Education, 2) Epidemiology, 3) Clinical Investigation and 4) Health Services Research, Funding is requested for three research projects: 1) Biomarker of osteoarthritis: The epidemiology, 2) Evaluating and reinforcing arthritis patient education for urban African Americans, and Cognitive and neurochemical function in fibromyalgia. The UM-MAC will also form interdisciplinary working groups focused on specific diseases, in order to better link BRD and E/E/HSR investigators to facilitate innovative research directed at issues directly related to specific arthritic and musculoskeletal diseases. This proposal incorporates many new investigators from a variety of departments, and reflects success of the UM-MAC in its current funding cycle in attracting diverse new talent into research related to rheumatic diseases at The University of Michigan.